Annan Waters
The Annan Waters is the name of the river that separates Gunnerkrigg Court from Gillitie Wood. It lies at the bottom of a vast gorge spanned by a long bridge with bright lights and no railing. History The Waters, along with the gorge, were created by Coyote when he first arrived in the Wood. When he found out that the Court was trying to tame the residents of the Forest, he scored the earth with his claws in order to separate them. Later, it played a major part in Diego's plan. Jeanne's lover was contacted to have him meet her by the Annan Waters three hours past midnight. Then she was lowered down into the gorge, and they waited until he showed up. Before he had even crossed the river, Steadman shot him with Diego's Arrow, killing him and subsequently killing Jeanne out of heartbreak. The arrow bound Jeanne to the waters and she has stayed there ever since. Throughout her time there she's killed several individuals, most of them from Gillitie Wood, but she's also killed several Psychopomps. Eventually a bridge was built on The Court's terms because nothing could cross the river. Main-story Antimony fell into the Annan Waters at the end of Chapter 7. Here, the ghost tried to kill her, but only managed to scratch her face as she was saved by Katerina Donlan. A Tic-toc also fell down here, after Antimony left, Ysengrin showed up and burried it. Presumably months later, the bird was dug up again. By this time it had rooted itself into the shore. Roughly one year later, Andrew Smith threw Annie's Blinker stone down into the gorge so that she could look around etherically. Jeanne took the stone, thus stopping Annie from returning to her own body. Parley was also pulled into the ether and trapped there. Jeanne let them both experience parts of her life before she decided to kill them. Luckilly Parley managed to knock the stone out of Jeanne's hand and they were both returned to their bodies. Roughly one more year after, Kat and Annie attempted to throw cameras down into the ravine, but Jeanne would always cut them in two. Trivia *The Annan River is an actual river in Scotland. According to Wikipedia The Annan makes several appearances in folk songs, and in most appears as a malevolent force, drowning those who try to cross it. One of the most well recorded is 'Annan Waters' in which the Annan Waters allows the protagonist passage upon the promise that he may have the hero's "precious bones on my return". * Kate Rusby (mentioned by Tom Siddell as the accent inspiration for Antimony ) has recorded a version of this song. The song tells a story similar to that of Jeanne and her lover: "I must cross the stream tonight/Or never more I'll see my lady/...And he has tried to swim that stream/And he swam on both strong and steady/But the river was broad and strength did fail/And he never saw his bonny lady/...For you broke beneath my true love's hand/When strength did fail and limbs did tire/...And woe betide you Annan Waters/By night you are a gloomy river/And over you I'll build a bridge/That never more true love can sever." Appearances * * (Flashback) * (Creation seen in a flashback) * * (one panel illustration) Category:Places Category:Places outside the Court